


Mary's second life

by Slashaddict96



Category: 7th Heaven, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Implied Incest, Nudity, Other, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Mary camden has been hiding a huge secret and her family has finally found out she's been turned into a vampire and is the sire of kol mikaelson of the infamous mikaelson family
Relationships: Mary Camden/Kol Mikaelson





	Mary's second life

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell where did this come from? Lol anyways i hope you guys will enjoy this multi chaptered story of how this good Christian girl turned into a bloodsucker

_There's a reason why mary hasn't spoken to her family in ten years_

_A reason why she doesn't live with her grandparents anymore_

_She's changed she's not the same sweetheart tomboy she grew up being_

_She's met other people who've shown her a better way of living_

_And so far she's been loving every goddamn minute of it_

_She doesn't get tired she can run fast her emotions are heightened if she got hurt she could heal_

_The only flaw to this new life is this hunger that fills her body the uncontrollable thirst_

_Mary camden has been living as a newborn vampire_

_No one in her family knows or her old friend circle_

_Honestly she wished she could tell her big brother Matt out of everyone she missed him the most his long hair his wise words when he'd sneak into her room and rub her peach fuzzy pussy until her clit was hard_

_But that phase in her life was now gone and she was perfectly fine without it_

_She had kol to rely on_

_Kol mikaelson was a sexy badass vampire from the viking era probably about 2000 years old mary wasn't for sure kol didn't really like giving away his real age,_

_The two of them would roam the streets of new Orleans looking for new blood like at bars or alleys behind bars,_

_He would usually trick some slutty naive collage chick into going into the men's room with him to fuck her than drain her worthless body leaving it lifeless on the floor until someone found it,_

_Mary would usually wait for some creepy old man to come flirt with her she'd flirt back get his dick throbbing than walk him behind the bar outside she'd make out with him stroke his cock a little before getting a little too rough for him she'd than start talking about how older men always tried to take advantage of her like her basketball couch or that other time when she dated an older man eventually the guy would get aggravated and weirded out by her_

_And just before letting him leave she pushes back against the brick wall revealing her true form and than sinking her fangs into him while he screamed for his life,_

_Afterwards her and kol would meet back up blood covering them they'd go back to his house which he shared with his siblings and fuck the rest of the night_

_The best thing about fucking a vampire was not having to use a condom mary thought while bouncing up and down on kol's dick her breasts bouncing with her_

_She loved it when he came inside her the warm load shooting into her cervix_

_After they'd fuck they'd lay together spooning sometimes kol would keep his dick inside of her_

_Now is when mary usually got lost in her thoughts thoughts about her family her old friends her old life she remembered all the good times they had which usually led to her thinking about how her parents just sent her away while she was in trouble instead of trying to help her they sent her to her elderly grandparents to deal with which got her boiling inside she got so angry more angry than she used to get when still human,_

_Back at the Camden household Lucy was browsing the internet she had convinced herself that mary was missing or kidnapped and not just ran away as if she didn't have a family that loved her_

_Like every time she looked for answers she found nothing it was like mary just vanished which is what she did technically but Lucy didn't wanna accept it_

_For a while lucy cried herself red and puffy since mary ran away she now had a new alternative drinking everytime she had no luck in finding clues to where lucy was she poured herself a glass of red wine which was a lot,_

_She could probably count as an alcoholic by now everyone at her dad's church called her one anyways talking behind her back ever since she showed up with just her baby daughter Savannah reeking of alcohol hungover_

_Lucy was still a good person she had to remind herself that everytime she made a mistake_

_After she started drinking kevin eventually filed for divorce now he's currently trying to get full custody of their daughter at least until lucy straightens up_

_Never did lucy thought her husband her soulmate would have divorced her and try to take her kid away_

_She now has to live back home with her parents in hers and Mary's old room so many memories of them just two young kids playing dress up or with barbies_

_While reminiscing Lucy got an email update_

_From someone under anonymous obviously it wasn't actually anonymous that was just the gmail user ID_

_The email read_

_IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR SISTER IS YOU'LL HAVE TO EMAIL ME BACK_

_Lucy didn't know weather to be scared or happy that she might be able to finally locate her sister_

_She fastly typed sending the email back quickly asking who this was and how they knew her sister or knew she was missing_

_So far no reply_


End file.
